Love at First Punch
by bloomsburry
Summary: Haruno Sakura is drop by Kaguya Otsutsuki in Westeros during Aegon's Conquest, and just in time to prevent the three dragon wielding Targaryens from barbecuing thousands of armies during the Field of Fire. However, to Aegon the Conqueror, it is the moment when he suddenly believes in Love at First Punch. (Haruno Sakura/Aegon the Conqueror)
1. Prologue

Haruno Sakura stumbles forward and straight into living hell.

Kaguya Otsutsuki has just drop her somewhere else and as Sakura looks around, she realizes that the alien bitch has just drop her in the middle of an army, who are about to get barbecued alive.

Immediately, Sakura activates her Strength of a Hundred Seal as a rage of fire comes sweeping across the field and towards her direction and the army behind her.

Thinking fast, she pours all her chakra into her fist as she dashes hastily forward.

" _ **SHAANARROOOO!"**_ She yells and immediately punches the ground.

At once, the earth cracks and splinters beneath her fist, rubble exploding everywhere as the earth quake from her assault. She barely registers it when she hears thousands of voices that are raise in both surprise and fear.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"WHERE DOES THIS QUAKE COME FROM?!"

"AEGON THE CONQUEROR IS GOING TO BURN US ALIVE!"

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Sakura hears the people yell and shout.

The fire instantly stutters out after Sakura's sudden assault. As the fire momentarily disappears, she can finally see the three huge beast uphill that has produce those raging inferno.

Once she has sighted the cause of her nearly dying a premature death, Sakura grits her teeth in annoyance. She crouches low and decides to use a huge boulder to chuck it at the biggest of the three beasts she can see in the distance.

Sakura yells again as she lifts the boulder with her hands and whirls on her spot. Then, she uses her hands to hurl the huge boulder at the big, black beast.

Her aim is never wrong.

The boulder flies true and fast and straight at her target.

The black creature lets out a mighty and angry **"RAAAWWWWRRR!"** when the boulder hits its snout.

Sakura still did not stop, however, and continues to move.

Wherever she is, Sakura hopes that Kaguya Otsutsuki hasn't permanently deposited her here.

However, in the meantime, Sakura has a score to settle with the beasts that nearly killed her after arriving in that world.

" _ **SHAAANNAARROOO!"**_ Sakura yells as she runs straight towards the three huge creatures that looms on the hill of the field of fire.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: just another idea that I couldn't shake**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where did that boulder come from?" Aegon hears Rhaenys asks as he watches Balerion continues to roar in fury after being hit by a boulder.

"Is Balerion alright?" comes Visenya's concern query.

"Yes, he is." is Aegon's response, still wondering where the boulder had come from.

"Who's that?" Visenya suddenly says.

Aegon turns and sees a woman with pink hair run towards them straight on without an ounce of fear.

"Is she mad?" is Rhaeny's question.

Aegon I Targaryen watches with wide eyes as the woman swiftly nears him and Balerion with her fist raise in a show of defiance.

"I think she intends to punch us with her fist," Rhaenys says skeptically to Aegon's left. "Let's roast her alive, dear sister before she draws closer to us."

"Wait!" Aegon begins to protest. "But she's only one woman!"

However, both Visenya and Rhaenys seems to be deaf to his protest for they immediately order Vhagar and Meraxes to attack the woman.

All at once, both dragons let out an almighty roar before bellowing jets of fire towards the lone woman.

"This is madness!" Aegon exclaims in anger as he gazes at the stream of fire where the woman has disappeared to.

Then, without warning, Aegon hears Rhaenys and Visenya yelling at him.

"LOOK UP BROTHER!" Both his sisters shout the warning while they gaze up at something above Aegon's head and he looks up just in time to see the pink-haired woman descending on him and Balerion.

" **SHANNAARROOO!"** She yells before bringing down her fist on top of Balerion's head.

At first, Aegon thinks that the woman's stunt is not going to work, but then there is a loud **BOOM!** and then a **CRACK!** As Balerion is force to the ground like an enormous hammer had driven straight into his skull.

Aegon's heart nearly stops at the sight of his dragon bowing to the ground, where the black beast appears to be daze. Aegon moves towards him. However, his sight is shortly impeded by the view of the pink-haired woman standing before him.

Aegon I Targaryen can only stare at her while he listens to his sisters screaming at him to fight.

"KILL HER AEGON BEFORE SHE HARMS YOU!" are Visenya's words while Rhaenys only moves to protect him.

" _ **Why are you burning down all these people?!"**_ the strange woman demands angrily in a foreign language while she places a hand on her hips. _**"Can't you see that what you are doing is really wrong?!"**_

"I don't understand what you said," Aegon says, looking quite confuse. "And who are you?"

From the corners of his eyes, he can see his sisters ordering their dragon to attack the woman again. This time by trying to bite the woman's head off.

"MERAXES, TAKE THE WOMAN'S HEAD OFF!" Rhaenys orders her dragon.

The woman evaded the attack, somersaulting and jumping mid-air before the dragons can take a bite of her.

Aegon's mouth fell off its hinges at the woman's acrobatics. He doesn't understand how she is able to do it while propelling herself from the back of a dragon.

"STOP!" Aegon shouts at his sisters. "I was talking to her!"

"Clearly brother, your priority is misplaced." Visenya yells back while Rhaenys says, "Can't you see what she did to Balerion the Black Dread?"

Aegon's gaze landed on his dragon, who still look daze after being punch in the head.

Then, once more, the woman is right before him and speaking in that foreign tongue of hers.

" _ **You better get out of here before I will pummel you and your lot for trying to commit genocide!"**_ The woman snarls at him, waving a glove fist in his direction.

Aegon mostly understands her body language. He knows that she was threatening him and his sisters, but for the life of him, he can't figure out what language she is speaking.

"I apologize, my lady, for clearly we started off on a wrong foot." Aegon begins, but is interrupted by Visenya.

"Stop talking to her Aegon and kill her! Can't you see she means us harm?!"

"Yes, Visenya is right brother. Kill her before she kills us all!" Rhaenys clamors in agreement.

Aegon wants to pinch his nose in frustration, his gaze turning to the thousands of army before them which had come into a standstill. In the distance, he can even see some are retreating back.

"I think we are done here," Aegon says out loud. "I think the Lannisters and the Gardeners have learned their lesson. They won't be fighting us again after their defeat. For certain, they will surrender when we come knocking at their doors someday."

"But Aegon!" comes Visenya's protests.

"I said we are leaving Visenya." He said adamantly, directing his fierce violet eyes at his sister.

"I understand, brother." Rhaenys says, "But what are we going to do about her?"

Aegon's gaze lands once more on the pink-haired woman, who was currently glaring at all three of them.

"We will let her go." He says, meeting the woman's emerald orbs. "I believe she is only trying to save the army from complete annihilation."

" _ **I don't understand what you are talking about, but I hope you get the gist of what I'm trying to say earlier."**_ The woman says to him, raising her fist once more, her intent very obvious. _**"Leave this place or you'll see what else I can do to you and your beasts."**_

"We shall be bidding our leave." Aegon tells her, nodding his head and hoping that she understands what he means.

There is a tense silence as Aegon stared into the woman's eyes.

"But first, let me introduce myself." He suddenly decides, and he can hear both his sisters groaning at his words.

"My name is Aegon I Targaryen." He places a hand on his chest before gesturing towards her. "And you are?"

In response, the woman cocks her head to the side in perplexity. At first, Aegon thinks that the woman does not understand him, but then the woman does the same gesture.

She places a hand on her chest and says in that strange language of hers, _**"Haruno Sakura."**_

"It is an honor to meet you, Lady Haruno." Aegon smiles at her.

The woman merely cocks her head again before she waves her hands dismissively.

Aegon understands that gesture very well, and it means the strange woman wants him to leave. He should be insulted, but instead he can only muster the sense of exasperation. Not understanding the woman's language is frustrating.

" _ **I think it's time for you to go."**_ The woman says to him.

Then, without a by your leave, the woman jumps off Balerion and disappears from the sight.

"Well?" comes Visenya's voice after he had stare a hole where the woman had vanished into.

"Shall we go?" His other sister Rhaenys asks and Aegon can only nod in silence.

Balerion took the time to rouse from his daze, but Aegon is able to shake him off from it and order him to fly a few moments later.

As the three dragons rose into the air, Aegon can hear people cheering below them. Apparently, the Gardener and the Lannister army thought that they had won.

"What utter idiots," he hears Visenya says as the army continued to cheer loudly. "Next time brother, we shall not show mercy."

Aegon only shrugs his broad shoulders while his mind drifts off to the strange pink-haired woman.

 _Until next time Lady Haruno._ He thinks. _I am certain that we shall see each other again._

.

Somewhere in the distance, Sakura watches as the three beasts fly above the clouds and carrying away their riders. She let out a sigh of relief when she finally realizes that she has no need to fight those beasts-riding people afterall.

Thereafter, her gaze turns to the straggling army and she instantly wants to help those who are injured.

She doesn't know how long she is going to be in that world, but Sakura knows that she can't ignore those who needed her the most.


	3. Chapter 3

She approaches the celebrating army slowly. She knows that she will probably have trouble communicating with the people here, but it's a problem that can easily be fix by a Language Jutsu.

She listens to the soldiers cheer and she observes as they thump their companions in the shoulders while they continue to rejoice after escaping certain death by fire.

As she walks towards the rejoicing soldiers, a few of them begins to notice her approach and Sakura can see the wariness in their eyes as she nears them.

"Halt!" one of the soldier shouts out to her in his foreign language. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Sakura doesn't understand what is said so she continues to walk towards them. Soon, the entire column of the left flank sees her and begins to surround her with their crude weapons drawn out.

Finally, Sakura comes to a complete halt. Her eyes surveying her surroundings and understands that she is in big trouble if she doesn't explain herself in time.

So, without preamble, her hands flashes into the hand seals for the Language Jutsu. With all the men gathered around her, Sakura knows that she will be able to acquire their language from their minds in an instant.

"What is he doing?" someone says loudly while Sakura's hands moves.

 _Dog. Ram. Dragon. Rat._ Her hands form the seals while she gathers chakra into her head. Then, she says, " _ **Gengo tensō gijutsu**_!"

There is a blue flash of light that momentarily blinds the soldiers who surround her and Sakura is instantly flooded with images and words, which comes from the multiple minds of the soldiers.

Afterward, she hears shouts and groans of pain as her jutsu takes effect on the soldiers. It will only give them a temporary migraine after Sakura extracts the foreign language from their minds.

Sakura's temple suddenly throbs before the pain radiates to the back of her head, which can only mean one thing.

The translation jutsu has planted itself into her brain, which means that Sakura can speak the foreign language now.

"What did you just do to us, stranger?' A soldier shouts as he brandishes his sword at her. The others soon follows and Sakura suddenly finds herself with more than a dozen swords pointed in her direction.

"I didn't do anything," is Sakura's response, testing the language for the first time.

"Yes, you did!" Another soldier says angrily. "You just blinded us with light and make our head hurt!"

"No, I didn't," She denies the fact while she raises her hands in surrender. "And I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to help the injured. You see...I'm a healer."

"If you are a healer, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the healing tents right this moment?" Someone asks from the back of the assembled soldiers.

"I've just arrived in this place so I don't know where it is." She admits.

"You're not a healer!" A man suddenly shouts out. "What kind of a healer are you that you -"

"Enough!" Someone bellows, cutting the other man's rant, and Sakura looks up to see a man making his way towards her.

The man who approaches her must hold such a high position in the army for the crowd parts for him without hesitation.

There is golden lion emblazon on the man's red chestplate and Sakura understands that he must be from some type of Clan here in this world.

"We need every healer available from the Reach and the Westerlands to tend the injured." He says loudly to the assembled people. "So someone direct this person to the healing tents!"

The man orders and immediately someone steps up to volunteer to do just that.

"I'll do it, my Lord." A red-headed man says, bowing deeply. "I'll lead her to the healing tents."

"Good," the blonde Lord says to the soldier. "You better hurry then, for there are a lot of our men who got burnt from the Targaryen dragons."

"Of course, my Lord." the soldier says, nodding his head. "I will get her to the healing tents at once."

Afterward, the red-headed soldier turns towards Sakura and says, "Follow me."

Without waiting for another word, she follows after the man. The mass of people parting for them as her guide leads her towards the healing tents.

* * *

"Who was the woman, Aegon?"

He hears his sister asks as soon as they land on Dragonstone.

"I believe she's a stranger in these lands," He tells Visenya while they head inside the castle.

"I thought as much," Visenya comments, "But where do you think she comes from?"

"That's a good question that I intend to know, dear sister." Aegon replies.

"What do you mean by that, Aegon?" comes Rhaeny's inquiry. "Do you plan to go back there and talk to her once more? Didn't you see what she did to Balerion? She nearly put your dragon to sleep with one punch! Don't you see that she's dangerous?!"

"I know she's dangerous, Rhaenys," is Aegon's answer. "That's why I need to know more about her and understand her motivation and weakness. However, if she's powerful enough to knock down a full-grown dragon with her fists, then it would be best for all of us to have the woman on our side, rather than against her."

"So that's your plan?! You want to lure the woman to our side?!" Visenya says in disbelief.

"Yes, Visenya. That's what I intend to do if I see her again." comes his response.

"You're mad!" Visenya exclaims while Rhaenys says, "I don't like your plan, Aegon. I don't like it at all."

"What would you rather have us do then?" Aegon asks, sounding annoyed. "Do we just leave the woman alone and let the Gardeners and the Lannisters get a hold of such a powerful woman? If we do that, I'm certain that our enemies will use her against us."

"But what if she kills you before you can even talk to her?" Rhaenys says worriedly.

"I don't think she will act rashly around me, Rhaenys. So you don't have to worry about that," is his reply.

"So if you intend to lure her to our side, dear brother, when do you plan on doing that?" comes Visenya's question.

"I plan to do it as soon as I can." Aegon says, "But first, I will allow Balerion to recuperate before I face the woman once more."

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Sakura enters one of the army tent, she immediately sees a great number of soldiers lying down on make-shift cots and groaning in obvious pain. She also notices the burnt mark on their skins, and judging from their melted armor and sooty clothes, Sakura will have a hard time peeling those things off from their skin before she is able to heal them.

"So you are the healer who just arrive," a voice remarks and Sakura turns around to see a young woman standing there, who looks a few years older than Sakura and is wearing an apron over her rumpled clothes.

"Yes, I am." She replies.

"Well then, you better get started helping because we sorely need another hand in tending to these men." the woman says to her as she begins to walk ahead.

"Of course," Sakura responds and hastily follows after the woman.

"What's your name?" the woman asks her as they walk further into the tent.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." She tells her.

'Well, my name is Jeyne Westerling." Jeyne informs her as they come to a halt in front of a man lying unconscious on one of the cots. The man has third degree burns in 60% of his body and Sakura realizes that the man is hanging to life by a thread.

"However, perhaps its best that we halt all pleasantries and get to work. You will put salve into this man's burnt areas to make him comfortable as much as he can until he passes on." the woman is saying and Sakura is surprise to hear the woman's words.

With Sakura's healing abilities, she is certain that she can heal the man within ten minutes. The man will live if she has got something to say about it. So she tells the healer as much.

"I can heal his burns," She says to the woman.

Jeyne in turn looks at Sakura with skepticism in her eyes.

"And how do you go about healing a man with that these kind of burns? Because the only one who can save this man's life is either a God or Goddess, and are you either one?" Jeyne scoffs at her in disbelief.

She should feel insulted at the woman's doubt in Sakura's abilities, but she understands where Jeyne comes from. Sakura is in a world where chakra probably is not practice and so most of the people here will not believe her if she claims that she can heal a man, who is nearly in a brink of death.

"I can heal him," Sakura says firmly.

"I don't believe you." Jeyne replies with narrowed eyes.

"Let me prove it to you then," She says as she steps towards the unconscious man lying on the cot.

"Do what you wish. I don't really care." Jeyne responds, shrugging her shoulders. "But I am certain that you won't be successful in healing the man."

Sakura has stop listening to the other woman and is now assessing the man on the cot. She notes the third degree burn that is mostly concentrated from the man's shoulders and up to his head. The man's hair is mostly gone while his skin looks red and lumpy, like he's been boiled alive.

"I might need help in removing his melted armor." Sakura states and glances at the woman beside her.

"Do it yourself." Jeyne says before she suddenly walks away.

Sakura watches as the woman left with a scowl on her face.

Afterward, she turns her attention back to the dying man and sets to work. The first thing Sakura does is disrupts the man's nervous system and shut down his pain receptors, which results in numbing the man from pain. The next thing she does is use chakra scalpels to cut through the man's melted armor, which seems to part like melted butter beneath her scalpels. Thereafter, she peels the man's clothing and armor from his burn skin as carefully as she can.

Once that's done, Sakura then begins her assessment at the full extent of the man's burn wounds. She discovers that the man has a second degree burn in his chest area while a third degree burns in his left arm, his left leg, and most of his head and shoulders.

Overall, a fifteen minutes healing session for Sakura, which isn't bad considering the odds and the fact the the man will die if she doesn't do something about it.

Deciding that she is done with her assessment, she begins to pump healing chakra into her hands and place it over the man's burn chest. Her hands starts to glow green and she instantly hears a gasp from somewhere nearby and she looks up to see an injured soldier sitting up from his own cot, just next to Sakura's patient.

"What's that you are doing?" the soldier demands, whom she notices only has a first degree burns on his face and he has his right arm wrapped in a bandage. He must have woken up while Sakura is tending to her other patient.

"I'm healing him," She says to the unknown soldier.

"But how and why is your hand glowing?" the soldier inquires at her. His eyes are wide as he looks at Sakura.

"It's called chakra. I'm healing him with chakra." Sakura explains. Her eyes goes back to her patient and sees that the man's skin is healing slowly.

However, before the soldier can asks her anything else, Sakura hears another surprise gasp coming from behind her and she turns around to see Jeyne Westerling standing there and looking shock. The woman must have come back to see Sakura's efforts to heal the burnt man.

"What - what are you doing exactly?" Jeyne says as she steps forward to take a closer look at Sakura's glowing green hands.

"Like I said before, I'm going to heal this man." She tells the woman, who simply gapes at her.

"But how is that even possible?" Jeyne inquires as she watches as Sakura's patient slowly recovers from his wounds. His burn marks disappearing right before the other woman's eyes.

"I have what you called a chakra, which I use to treat injuries and heal extensive wounds such as a third degree burns." She informs her.

"Are you a Goddess? Because only a Goddess can heal such fatal injuries." Jeyne asks instead as she looks at Sakura with too-wide eyes.

"No, I'm not," is Sakura's response as she frowns.

At her response, Jeyne Westerling falls silent while she observes how Sakura heals the burnt man. Even the soldier sitting on the other cot seems to have fallen silent as well as he, too, watches while Sakura heals her patient.

"It will probably take me another five minutes to heal him," comes Sakura's comment just to break the shock silence of the other two.

"That fast?" the soldier asks, looking astonish at the prospect of her healing a burnt man within ten minutes.

"Yes," She replies, glancing at the soldier. "And once I'm done with him, I will be healing the rest of the men here."

"So you can heal a broken arm as well?" the unknown soldier says to her with eyes full of wonder and hope.

"Yes, I can." She responds. Thereafter, she turns her full attention on her current patient, who seems to have regain a healthy color. Although Sakura can't do anything about the man's hair, but his skin is healing quite nicely, even Jeyne seems to agree.

"The burn marks seems to have disappeared," Jeyne comments in awe. "And is that new skin I'm seeing?"

"Yes, it is." She says. "Using my chakra, I'm simply accelerating the healing process of the man's body."

"What's chakra?" Jeyne inquires curiously.

"It's an energy inside the body," comes Sakura's brief explanation, not wanting to elaborate further about it without revealing to the woman that Sakura comes from another world.

Fortunately, Jeyne is too focus on Sakura's glowing hands that she doesn't ask further questions. Even after Sakura has healed the unconscious man.

"Will you be healing me next?" asks the injured soldier who has been sitting silently during the entire time Sakura has healed her previous patient.

"Yes, I will." She replies and immediately sets to work once more.

Meanwhile, Jeyne hovers over her shoulder, still watching her heal her next patient. As Sakura heals her patient, some of the soldiers close by finally notices her glowing green hands and begin to mutter among themselves. They wonder what she is doing and who she is and its only thanks to Jeyne's explanation to the soldiers that Sakura is able to concentrate on her work and avoid answering their questions.

However, soon the news of her spread inside the tent and Sakura finds herself being subjected to more than dozen eyes as they watch her heal her current patient. She can see the wonder and awe in their eyes as she shows them her healing abilities.

A few minutes later, she is able to heal the soldier's first degree burn and his broken arm. And after listening to the man express his gratitude profusely and countless times, Sakura then looks for another patient to heal.

She has no need to worry about choosing her next patient because Jeyne Westerling directs her to a man who immediately needs medical attention.

"Here Lady Haruno," Jeyne says respectfully as she leads Sakura to another cot.

And so it goes, Sakura continues to heal the men in the tent until news of her powers spread all through the entire army in the next hour.

Most of them say that she is a Goddess come to aid them while the others are skeptical about her healing abilities until they see it for themselves.

Either way, most learn that she is not a person to be trifled with, especially when they see her immense strength first hand.


End file.
